1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manifold apparatus having a plurality of functions including a printer function, facsimile function, and copier function.
2. Discussion of the Background
While G3 facsimile apparatuses using subscriber lines have heretofore been predominant, there is an increasing demand for G4 facsimile apparatuses available with an integrated services digital network (ISDN). ISDN is expected to promote high speed, low cost, and error free facsimile communication. For example, when a facsimile apparatus at a desired destination has only a G3 function, only images can be transmitted to the apparatus. In contrast, not only images but also texts can be transmitted if the other apparatus at the destination has a G4 function. It is a common practice to transmit only images without determining the function particular to the other apparatus. Hence, even if the other facsimile apparatus has a G4 function, it is impossible to reduce the communication time and cost by text transmission.
A manifold apparatus having a plurality of functions, including a printer function, facsimile function and copier function, is a recent achievement which further enhances the user's convenience. However, conventional manifold apparatuses have various problems left unsolved, as follows.
(1) Although image data to be transmitted can be transferred from the printer function to the facsimile function, all of them are transmitted at a time as a single document, i.e., it is impossible to transmit only the desired pages of a document. Hence, it is impossible to transmit only desired pages without printing such pages, causing a scanner to read them, and transmitting them by use of the facsimile function only, or without retransmitting the whole document.
(2) The printing function and the facsimile transmitting function are independent of each other and, therefore, prevent the apparatus from printing only desired pages while performing facsimile transmission. Specifically, when a person desires to send part of a document by facsimile and print another part of he document, the person must send the whole document by facsimile, print all the pages of the document, and then pick up desired pages out of the resulting printings. This wastes time, communication cost, and papers. This is also true when part of a document should be printed while being sent by facsimile at the same time.
(3) Because the facsimile transmitting function is independent of a host computer, the result of facsimile transmission cannot be confirmed without using the facsimile function. Specifically, a person operating a host computer is required to examine the result of transmission by manipulating the apparatus or to check a report printed by the facsimile function. Moreover, because the actual transmission time is not definite, the operator occupies the apparatus for confirmation repeatedly, obstructing the efficient use of the apparatus.
(4) The facsimile receiving function is also independent of a host computer. Hence, the operator of a host computer cannot see the result of facsimile reception without using the facsimile function, resulting in a problem similar to the above problem (3).
(5) When the facsimile function is accessed by a computer, the transmission of given document data and the print-out of the data for storage are implemented as independent functions. Hence, facsimile transmission and printing are not practicable unless the respective functions are designated.
(6) Received facsimile data are automatically deleted as soon as they are printed out on a paper, and therefore they cannot be used later.
(7) While the printer function can perform overlay alone, it cannot perform it in combination with the facsimile function.
(8) Received facsimile data are printed out without exception and must be printed out to see the result of reception. The apparatus, therefore, wastes paper, i.e., limited natural resources, and is apt to run out of paper when they are necessary. In addition, the apparatus increases the user's expenses.
(9) After data to be sent by facsimile have been transferred from a host computer to the apparatus, they cannot be cancelled or deleted except on the facsimile body.
(10) Generally, the actual top-and-bottom orientation of received facsimile data cannot be known. To confirm such an orientation, the operator must again get into communication with the person who sent the data.
(11) It is generally impossible for a person transmitting facsimile data to freely designate an orientation in which they should be output at a receiving station. Therefore, the data are output at the receiving station simply in the orientation and order in which they were sent to a scanner at the transmitting station.
(12) It has been customary to provide a facsimile apparatus and a printer with a millimeter-based resolution and an inch-based resolution, respectively. Hence, inch-to-millimeter conversion must be effected at an adequate stage in the event of transmitting a print output image by facsimile.
(13) Assume that the receiving station, receiving facsimile data, lacks a paper of the same width as or greater width than the document at the transmitting station. Then, the received image is output in a reduced scale and, therefore, apt to suffer from deterioration. Further, assume that when print codes are received, the resulting image is printed on a paper of a size smaller than the size expected at the transmitting station. Then, the image on the paper will be a disturbed image.
(14) The image process command of print code data has non-compressed image data. Hence, should the image process command of the printer and the image data are directly converted to facsimile data and transmitted, the facsimile data would be extremely great in amount.
(15) Generally, when a plurality of documents are sequentially sent by facsimile, the resolution is maintained constant. However, the first document to be sent by facsimile is often a cover page which does not need a high resolution.
(16) A manifold apparatus having a printer function and a facsimile function is available today, but it lacks a function which implements the combined use of a printer and a facsimile function, e.g., converts data delivered from a host computer to a printer to facsimile data and transmits the facsimile data.
(17) As to a manifold apparatus having a facsimile function, the user is required to effect various kinds of settings, including the registration of a telephone directory, by walking up to the apparatus.
(18) A conventional manifold apparatus having a facsimile function lacks a function of converting printer data and transmitting the converted data by facsimile.
(19) A conventional manifold apparatus having a facsimile function cannot inform a printer controller of the condition of the facsimile function.
(20) A conventional manifold apparatus having a facsimile function lacks a function of reporting the result of communication and other information to a host computer. This prevents the operator of the host from knowing the result of communication while communication is under way.
(21) A conventional manifold apparatus having a facsimile function lacks a function of providing a host computer with information on the other party every time facsimile communication occurs.
(22) The data transfer from a host computer to a manifold apparatus is limited to print data matching a printer, because the printer function and the facsimile function are independent of each other, as stated earlier. Hence, the apparatus and the host computer should only be connected by an interface of the kind dealing only with print data. However, if the facsimile function is capable of transmitting and receiving print data, remote control from the host computer is desirable.
(23) Data sent by the facsimile function are deleted as soon as they are printed out on a paper, as stated earlier. Therefore, documents received by facsimile cannot be managed as data files.
(24) The data transfer from a host computer connected to a manifold apparatus is limited to print data matching a printer, because the printer function and the facsimile function are independent of each other.
(25) The printer function and the facsimile function independent of each other require the user to operate the facsimile function on the operation panel of the manifold apparatus.
(26) Assume that two or more host computers are connected to the manifold apparatus, and that the printer function is occupied by a certain job. Then, another job cannot be executed by the printer function without waiting until the job under way ends.